Problem: A hovercraft takes off from a platform. Its height (in meters), $x$ seconds after takeoff, is modeled by $h(x)=-(x-11)(x+3)$ What is the height of the hovercraft at the time of takeoff?
Solution: The height of the hovercraft at the time of takeoff is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-( 0-11)( 0+3) \\\\ &=-(-11)(3) \\\\ &=33 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the height of the hovercraft at the time of takeoff is $33$ meters.